Portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, palm-top computers, and others, present information to users primarily in the form of graphical information. This is particularly true when the device is used to navigate media and directory information, as well as Web content. For example, the display of a device may be used to show a phone list, a directory of files such as image files, sections of a document, a web page, different zoom levels of a map, and so on. The views presented maybe referred to as navigational views as user is able to navigate the media, resulting in different navigational views being presented. Navigating media may be accomplished in a variety of ways, such as, for example, scrolling. Portable devices, however, being limited in size, present a challenge for navigating various media. On larger computing systems, users are provided with user interface elements which readily facilitate media navigation, such as pointing devices (“mice”), full-sized keyboards, and larger displays. Additionally, larger computing systems are provided with I/O connection means such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) adapters which allow a variety to I/O devices to be used with these systems which are not readily available for smaller, portable computing systems. Accordingly, there is a need for means by which users can more easily navigate media and other information in small, portable devices.